El último suspiro de la luna
by Nubia Levoh
Summary: Han pasado cinco años, pero las cosas siguen igual entre Yukito y Touya. Yukito está completamente enamorado de su amigo y después de algunos acontecimientos decidirá declararse para dar el siguiente paso con aquella "relación silenciosa" que lleva con Touya. Sin embargo las cosas no saldrán bien, todo empezara con una confesión repentina y un rechazo inesperado.
1. Rechazo

_Hemos sido muy buenos amigos todos estos años. La primera vez que te vi hiciste que algo extraño sucediese dentro de mí, algo que solo comprendí con el transcurso del tiempo. Siempre he sido leal a ti a pesar de haber sido creado para ser el guardián de otra persona... "creado", esa palabra hace que me duela aquí dentro, en donde se dice que habita el corazón. En el pasado, cuando le pertenecía a él, no comprendía los sentimientos humanos, no sabía lo que sentía en ese tiempo porque jamás me hablaron de ello, solo sé que él desapareció como lo hacen todos los humanos a su tiempo y mi deber fue proteger y obedecer a mi próximo amo o ama. "Desaparecer, morir" son palabras que tampoco comprendía hasta que me di cuenta que no volvería a ver su sonrisa, que sus manos no acariciarían nunca más mi rostro mientras me apoyaba en su regazo, hasta que supe que su voz solo permanecería en mi memoria y en mis sueños. Ahora sé que Clow fue mi primer amor, el primer sentimiento que tuve estando en la esencia pura de Yue, sin ambicionar nada más fui feliz a su lado, ese tiempo para mí fue suficiente y cuando murió me quedé solo, a la espera de alguien merecedor de las cartas y de sus guardianes. Sé que a Kerberos le da igual quien sea mientras tenga un amo y comida suficiente para saciar su hambre, pero ¿qué pasa conmigo? Clow sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano tendría estos pensamientos y conflictos mentales. Le tengo un cariño muy especial a Sakura, han sido cinco años muy buenos a su lado, me siento orgulloso de ella y no tengo duda que Kerberos eligió bien a nuestra ama, así como Clow lo deseaba._

 _Así como Clow lo deseaba..._

 _Pero, ¿dónde quedan mis deseos? ¿qué pasará cuando Sakura se case y se mude de aquí? Sé que solo tiene quince años pero el tiempo humano pasa demasiado rápido. No, sé que es mi obligación proteger a mi ama y a las cartas, seguir con el legado de Clow pero... ¿por qué crear un ser que puede entender a la perfección lo que es el amor humano? ¿Por qué crear la existencia de Yukito? ¿Por qué crearme a mí? Yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro y Yue al mismo tiempo, siempre pensé que era humano, libre para crear mi propio futuro, pero como Yue debo estar junto a mi ama y a las personas que le sigan por toda la eternidad, una vida tras otra. Quiero a Sakura como a una hermana y debería estar muy agradecido por estar tan cerca de..._

 _Cerca de..._

 _Sí, cerca de..._

 _¿En verdad estoy feliz solo con eso?_

 _Yue debe obedecer el legado de Clow, proteger a Sakura..._

 _Pero, Yukito desea pertenecerle solo a Touya..._

 _..._

\- ¿Yuki? ¿Te sientes mal?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hoy estás más distraído que nunca, tenemos que terminar este trabajo sino nos bajaran las calificaciones, estamos solo a medio año de graduarnos y fue una suerte que nos permitieran quedarnos hasta tan tarde en la universidad – dijo Touya con voz seria mientras examinaba los textos que habían sacado de la biblioteca y los iba ordenando para hacer un resumen de todos ellos.

\- Perdona. En seguida regreso al trabajo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? He recuperado mis poderes pero los de Sakura son mucho más fuertes, a veces no puedo saber dónde está o lo que está haciendo, pero si está en problemas podemos...

\- No se trata de Sakura... - dijo Yukito acomodándose los lentes con cierto temblor en las manos.

\- No quiero que me oculten nada, sé bien que te pones pensativo cuando algo malo sucede o va a suceder.

\- No sucede nada Touya, todo está bien.

\- Yuki no quiero más secretos, así que si pasa algo por favor...

\- ¡No! ¡Ella está bien y no necesita que esté cuidándola todo el tiempo! - respondió Yukito alzando la voz e interrumpiendo a Touya bruscamente, pero al darse cuenta de la manera en como lo había dicho inmediatamente agachó la cabeza avergonzado, después de todo Yue había hecho un pacto con ella, él había sido el último juez al capturarse todas las cartas Clow, él había aceptado a Sakura como su nueva ama, nadie lo había obligado. Sakura se había ganado el derecho de poseer las cartas y había hecho cosas maravillosas desde entonces.

\- Yuki... - Touya lucía más que preocupado... ¿decepcionado? Esto hizo que el chico de anteojos se sintiera peor.

\- Perdóname, creo que tienes razón, no me siento muy bien - dijo Yukito llevándose una mano a la cabeza, en todos esos años era la primera vez que hablaba de ese modo. En esos momentos, tenía muchas cosas que daban vueltas en su mente. Touya se acercó y le tocó la frente, mirándolo con esos ojos que hacían que se sintiera en una nube, si tan solo pudiera acercarse más, si tan solo Touya hubiese concretado aquellos sentimientos que una vez dijo tener por él, si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes. Yukito cerró los ojos por unos segundos, el roce de su mano hizo que su piel ardiese, antes eran sus segundos más felices del día pero ahora sentía que cada vez que Touya lo tocaba le dolía, Yukito abrió los ojos y se alejó de una forma algo brusca, tomó su chaqueta y disculpándose con el moreno salió rápidamente antes que su amigo pudiese decir palabra alguna.

Una vez a solas en la oscuridad de la noche, Yukito cambió de forma y se dejó llevar por aquellas alas blancas y poderosas de Yue. Antes, cuando se transformaba era más sencillo ahogar las voces en su cabeza, Yue y él no estaban conectados del todo y las cosas eran más sencillas así porque podía gozar de una vida casi normal, pero últimamente, aquellas voces seguían ahí y no había modo de callarlas. Yue se sentó en un muro en la parte más alta de un edificio y desde ahí contempló la ciudad, nunca en toda su existencia había perdido así la calma, y lo peor es que había faltado el respeto a su ama, a su querida Sakura, jamás había deseado nada más que hallar a Clow pero ahora deseaba poder ser solo Yukito, ser solo un estudiante común como todos los demás, y por primera vez también le hubiese gustado que Touya hubiese sido el elegido por Clow para reemplazarlo como amo de las cartas y de los guardianes. - Touya... -, susurró Yue con tristeza al recordar que a pesar del cariño que el joven le tenía desde la escuela, las cosas seguían igual que siempre. Nada había cambiado, en cinco años solo algunas caricias sutiles, solo miradas tiernas, solo palabras que por segundos le sonaban tan dulces, pero nada más, parecía que esos sentimientos se habían quedado congelados en el tiempo, en la época donde empezaron y sin avanzar en lo más mínimo a pesar de los años transcurridos. Yukito había ahogado tanto tiempo sus sentimientos que Yue estaba completamente conectado a él, ahora ambos eran uno solo y Yue sentía que aquel amor lo estaba matando, era imposible conseguir paz de aquella forma, pero sabía bien que si Yukito nunca decía nada, él tampoco podría hacerlo.

\- Por culpa de Yukito sé lo que es el amor humano, esto fue un juego sucio Clow... - dijo Yue mirando fijamente a la luna. En esos momentos se lanzó del edificio hacia la nada, tratando de perderse entre los azotes del viento. Pero al tratar de volar sus alas parecían haber perdido las fuerzas, las sentía más pesadas, no podía moverlas, sabía que nada le pasaría al caer de esa altura y cerró los ojos, hasta que se dio cuenta que había vuelto a transformarse y era Yukito quien caía a toda velocidad. Yue era un ser mágico pero ¿qué le pasaría si se estrellaba contra el piso en ese estado? Yukito no lo pudo averiguar porque en esos instantes sintió como una bestia alada lo recogía en el aire y lo llevaba a tierra.

\- ¿¡Estás loco!? En nuestras formas falsas somos más vulnerables, quien sabe lo que pudo haber pasado contigo - le gritó Kerberos, aliviado por haber llegado a tiempo.

\- Forma falsa, algo falso... ¿solo eso soy? - dijo Yukito mirándose las manos y encontrando ciertos raspones en ellas.

\- El hermano de Sakura tenía razón, estás actuando muy extraño, fue él quien llamo a la casa para pedir que alguien viniera por ti. No le dije nada a Sakura porque tuvo un día muy pesado en la escuela y se quedó dormida en la sala, pero ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no volaste simplemente? ¿Acaso estás perdiendo tus poderes de nuevo o solo querías tratar de matarte?

\- No sé lo que pasó allá arriba pero tendré más cuidado, disculpa por preocuparte - dijo Yukito tratando de sonreír y actuar como siempre. Era normal ver a Kerberos en su estado original, las charlas se habían vuelto más fáciles ahora, pero no era conveniente ser un libro abierto con los sentimientos que llevaba encima. Yukito suspiró profundamente, sintió leves escalofríos al ver la altura del edificio en donde minutos antes estaba sentado y se alegró en secreto que Kerberos hubiese llegado a tiempo.

\- Oye conejo, ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes y así nos ahorras problemas a todos?

\- ¿Decir qué?

\- Hay por favor, no me vengas con esa expresión inocente en estos momentos. ¿Cuándo te declararás al hermano de Sakura? ¿No crees que ya es tiempo?

\- Touya y yo somos buenos amigos, sé que él me quiere pero...

\- ¿Querer? Se puede querer a un zapato o a muchos pasteles de manzana, pero si no te ama entonces nada se puede hacer.

\- ¿Amor?

\- Sí amor, oye conejo de nieve si quieres algo serio entonces díselo. Antes, al menos como Yue eras más frío respecto a esos temas, pero lo has arruinado por completo. ¿No querrás que Sakura se preocupe no? Ella desea que seas feliz, así que deja de complicar las cosas.

\- No es tan fácil Kerberos, amo a Touya pero no podría soportar que él... que él...

Pero Kerberos ya se había marchado y no lo escuchó, Yukito se guardó las palabras y se alegró de no haberlas pronunciado, ya que reflejaban su temor más grande. Decidió marcharse a casa caminando, mientras repasaba los acontecimientos de aquella noche, ¿y sí en verdad sus sentimientos estaban afectado los poderes de Yue?, la única vez que tuvo problemas al volar fue cuando estaba perdiendo sus poderes porque Sakura era demasiado pequeña para darle suficiente magia, ¿pero ahora? ¿qué había sido todo eso? Yukito se mordió los labios, no podía volver a cometer una falta contra su ama, y sobre todo con alguien como Sakura que lo quería con todo su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente Touya se despertó más tarde de lo acostumbrado y bajó las escaleras pesadamente. La noche anterior se había quedado en la universidad hasta pasada las doce. Si bien Kero le había dado un pequeño informe acerca de Yukito, había omitido lo más importante, sobre todo la parte en donde se lanzaba de un edificio y los problemas para volar o volver a transformarse. Touya sabía muy bien que aquel peluche amarillo le estaba escondiendo varias cosas, pero no quiso seguir con el tema por su hermana, sabía que a Sakura le afectaría demasiado y más tratándose de Yukito. Aquella mañana se sentó al lado de la jovencita, que si bien lucía el mismo corte de cabello de su niñez, en su rostro podían verse los rasgos de una señorita. Sakura no era tan alta como él pero aun pasaran cien años siempre seguiría siendo su hermana pequeña, y se le estrujaba el corazón cada vez que pensaba en el día en que el maldito mocoso extranjero se la llevase de su lado, pero aún faltaba mucho para eso, y mientras tanto podía seguir fastidiándola como siempre en mañanas como aquella.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Ese era mi último hot cake! - reclamó Sakura al ver tristemente como su desayuno favorito desaparecía con tres mordiscos de su hermano mayor.

\- Quince años y sigues siendo una enana - dijo Touya sacándole la lengua.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Por qué no crezco más? A los quince ya eras alto - dijo Sakura jugueteando con sus dedos y sintiéndose algo fastidiada por eso.

\- Los hombres suelen ser más altos que las mujeres, tu madre era mucho más baja que yo, pero te aseguro que nunca tuvo problemas por ello. Podía treparse a los árboles con tanta facilidad, cosa que jamás pude hacer yo - dijo su padre sentándose junto a ellos.

\- Mamá era realmente guapa, espero parecerme a ella algún día - dijo Sakura con un tono de voz ligeramente triste.

\- Te pareces mucho a tu madre Sakura-chan - dijo alegremente su padre, tratando de romper aquella atmosfera melancólica. Sabía que Nadeshico siempre estaba con ellos, aunque en esos últimos meses Touya no la había visto por la casa.

\- Gracias papá, por cierto ya me voy yendo o se me hará tarde. Shaoran me está esperando en el camino de los cerezos - dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y tratando de esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Yo debo recoger a Yuki, iré en la moto – dijo Touya cogiendo una mochila grande y colocando algunos libros.

\- ¿Cómo está Yukito? ¿Vendrá pronto a la casa? - pregunto Sakura alegremente.

\- Esta bien, solo hemos tenido que hacer trabajos hasta muy tarde y de seguro se aparece por aquí uno de estos días, nos vemos papá - dijo Touya saliendo casi corriendo de la casa, lo que menos quería era que su hermana se preocupase en vano. Se había apresurado en salir temprano no solo por evitar las preguntas de Sakura sino para hablar con su amigo antes de ir a clases, sabía que algo más le estaba ocultando Kerberos y no le agradaba para nada aquella extraña sensación. Touya casi voló en la moto y al llegar encontró a Yuki sentado en la entrada con una mirada perdida, apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Touya intentó ser el mismo de siempre. Touya sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo, y el temor de perder a Yukito no desaparecía desde lo sucedido en el pasado, el joven se sentó al lado de su amigo y lo contempló en silencio.

\- ¿Qué sucede Touya? Vamos a llegar tarde a clases.

\- Dime que te pasó ayer, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te molesta. ¿Fui yo? ¿Dije algo que te incomodara? – dijo el moreno sujetando el rostro de su amigo, en un afán por hacer que lo mirase a los ojos, cosa que evitaba desde que llegó.

\- No, tu jamás podrías hacer eso Touya. Perdóname más bien, te dejé con todo el trabajo ayer.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, somos amigos y...

\- Y nada más que eso. - dijo Yukito tristemente en voz baja, pero Touya lo escuchó con claridad.

\- Yuki...

\- Touya…ya no puedo soportarlo, te amo y quiero que seamos algo más que amigos - dijo Yukito con voz tan baja que el joven tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo.

\- Yuki, sabes que tú eres la persona que más quiero. Siempre lo has sido.

\- Te necesito, ¿o no puedes verme como humano porque no lo soy? – dijo Yukito mirándolo fijamente. Ambos rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, tan solo un suspiro de separación. Yuki podía sentir la respiración del joven, contemplaba aquellos rasgos que ahora mostraban a un hombre, en verdad lo amaba cada día más y deseaba con todo su ser que Touya lo tomase en sus brazos y sucediera lo que tanto anhelaba. Al final había decidido lanzarse con su declaración y esperaba no lamentarse por ello, pero los segundos pasaban y Touya no decía nada, Yukito empezó a sentirse tonto, sus mejillas enrojecieron a tal punto que sentía que el aire empezaba a faltarle. Sentía a Yue estremecerse de los nervios dentro de él, gritándole al oído que se retirase y acabase con eso, la idea en sí era muy buena, pero no pudo evitar que unas gruesas lágrimas cayesen por su rostro. - ¿Solo como amigos o algo más?, Touya dímelo por favor –

\- ¿Quieres saberlo en verdad Yuki?

\- Por favor…

\- No puedo Yuki, te quiero pero no puedo.

Las palabras de Touya le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso había malinterpretado sus sentimientos todos esos años? Siempre pensó que Touya lo amaba, supuso que solo esperaba a graduarse para tener un buen trabajo y poder formalizar lo que sentía, Yuki lo había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, siempre a su lado, siempre apoyándolo para que realizara sus sueños. Yukito sintió como las piernas le temblaban, estaba demasiado avergonzado por su confesión repentina y ahora al ser rechazado no sabía cómo actuar. Fue Yue quien lo salvó de esa situación al transformarse, Touya pudo ver aquella mirada fría que le lanzaba aquel ser tan hermoso pero misterioso al mismo tiempo, quiso acercarse pero Yue se elevó y se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

¡Qué idiota he sido! ¡Idiota, idiota!

Yue alcanzó el parque a duras penas y sus alas desaparecieron, sintió las ramas de un árbol azotándole el rostro y al caer bruscamente al césped se quedó de rodillas tapándose el rostro con las manos. Yue sintió por primera vez el sabor de aquellas lágrimas que Yukito había contenido por tanto tiempo.

Continuará…


	2. Yue

Había permanecido bajo aquella apariencia por tres días sin tener la menor intención de cambiar. Sus largos cabellos ocultaban su rostro y sus ojos parecían haberse perdido completamente en la nada, aquel brillo característico había desaparecido después de ahogarse por horas con aquellas lágrimas humanas que tanto odiaba. Yue estaba aislado de todo el mundo, no le importaba que Yukito faltase a clases, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo atender a los llamados de Sakura, aunque ella había respetado su ausencia a pesar de estar preocupada por él, no respondía los gritos de Kerberos en su ventana por las noches y claro está, ignoraba por completo aquellos golpes y timbradas en su puerta, llamados de Touya que había hecho todo lo posible por comunicarse con él por su ausencia en la universidad. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera con la muerte de Clow, Yue quería arrancarse todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones humanas, las aborrecía y deseaba nunca haberlas conocido, en esos instantes detestaba tanto a Yukito por la humillación que le había hecho pasar, pero se odiaba más a sí mismo por haberse contaminado con aquel amor idiota. Sus ojos claros como el cielo, se movieron levemente para observar por la ventana como otro día moría, otro día más, pronto llegaría la noche y nuevamente el amanecer.

¿Acaso permanecería así hasta desaparecer?

Clow estaría decepcionado si lo viese en esos momentos…

Pero el no estaba, ni siquiera ese niño llamado Eriol se encontraba cerca para poder hablar con él, y aun así fuera estaba seguro que se mantendría al margen…

Sakura era buena ama, pero… no podía evitar sentirse solo, aquellos sentimientos solo eran suyos y de Yukito, nadie más podría entenderlo…

¿Pero por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

De repente Yue escuchó aquellos golpes en su puerta como cada noche, no se trataba de Kerberos, porque él solía llamarlo a gritos desde el jardín, estos eran golpes humanos, golpes de unas manos que conocía demasiado bien. Yue se sentó sobre la cama, era imposible que se viese desaliñado y ojeroso a pesar de haber estado en abandono por tres días, si fuese un humano sería un hecho, pero siendo un ser mágico la belleza de su naturaleza se mantenía intacta a pesar de llevar el cabello largo suelto y desparramado sobre la cama. Yue ignoraría esos llamados como los días anteriores, y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo a pesar que Touya insistió por varios minutos, pero dentro de él Yukito se agitó y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba frente a la puerta a punto de abrirla con las manos temblorosas, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde porque el joven ya se había marchado hace un buen rato. Yukito había logrado aparecer, pero solo para apoyarse contra la puerta y sentir como las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente Yukito aun permanecía presente, si fuese por Yue jamás volverían a verlo, pero a pesar de todo el joven Tsukishiro tenía cosas pendientes por hacer. Yukito fue a la universidad solo a entregar unos trabajos para mantener las buenas calificaciones a pesar que no necesitaba estudiar en ningún lado ni seguir con su forma humana, pero Yue sabía bien que esto era parte de él y lo mantenía conectado al mundo real. Yukito habló con algunos compañeros, pero evitó el área de los salones para no encontrarse con Touya, que a esas horas se encontraría en clases, se reportó enfermo y con ello justificó sus faltas y los siguientes días en los cuales no asistiría hasta pensar que hacer ya que se había inscrito en la universidad solo por seguir a Touya y cumplir con la promesa de estar siempre a su lado. Realmente, no sabía lo que iba a suceder, el joven lo había rechazado y no podía hacer nada más, Yukito bajó las escaleras con algunos fólderes que le habían entregado los profesores y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia los salones.

\- Sí que sabes meterte en problemas conejo, hasta que por fin das la cara – dijo una voz conocida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te pueden ver… - dijo Yukito ocultándose a un lado de las escaleras para poder hablar bien con el recién llegado.

\- Me envió Sakura, ella está muy preocupada por ti y quiere que vayas a su casa esta noche – dijo Kero en su forma pequeña, sentándose en una grada con una mirada de reproche.

\- Esta noche no puedo…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres ver a su hermano? Sería bueno para ustedes pasar tiempo a solas más tarde.

\- No puedo ir, tengo muchos deberes que hacer. Dile a Sakura que me encuentro bien, que me perdone, pero tengo trabajo extra.

\- Sabes que no es necesario que hagas todo esto, pero ella siempre a respetado tu forma como Yukito y la vida que llevas, Sakura te quiere tanto como a Yue, pero deberías ser más considerado y pensar en ella, es nuestra ama a pesar que tú no la veas como tal después de todo este tiempo.

\- Eso no es cierto, quiero a Sakura tanto como a una hermana. Mi misión es protegerla a costa de mi propia existencia.

\- Ahora hablas como Yue… ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió conejo? Solías ser más agradable.

Yukito lo miró fijamente, Kero tenía razón en decir que se portaba más como Yue que como Yukito ya que el color de sus ojos había cambiado, en esos instantes una luz envolvió al joven y un ser alado apareció en su lugar.

\- ¿¡Pero que rayos haces!? ¡No podemos estar aquí con esa apariencia! – gritó Kero y salió volando a la terraza del edificio seguido de Yue.

\- Es él… a rechazado a Yukito y no sabe como afrontar esto…

La voz de Yue sonaba apagada y cansada, tal vez Kerberos era el único que podría comprender un poco sus sentimientos, pero Yue siempre había sido tan firme, tan frío para resolver los problemas y más lo relacionado a los humanos, pero ahora se veía vulnerable, ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse quieto y sus labios mostraban cierto temblor que no podía ocultar. Kero cambió de forma y se acercó a Yue, le colocó una enorme pata en la espalda para mostrarle su apoyo y darle a entender que no debía sentirse solo, porque quieran o no estaban conectados por ser ambos guardianes, y si bien no comprendía del todo los sentimientos de Yukito, al menos podía apoyarlo e intentar animarlo, aunque Yukito era más fácil de alegrar, Yue seguía siendo un misterio para él a pesar de las décadas que pasaron juntos.

\- ¿Y te vas a rendir así de simple? ¿Acaso olvidaste los problemas que tuvo Sakura para aceptar los sentimientos del mocoso? Ella también estuvo confundida y pasó por momentos depresivos. El hermano no debe ser tan diferente, tal vez no fuiste lo suficientemente claro con él.

\- Lo fui y mucho… en realidad, fue humillante…

\- ¿Si fuera Clow? Ahora sabes más cosas, conoces el amor humano. ¿Hubiese sido humillante confesarle tus sentimientos?

\- A él lo amaba sin darme cuenta, tal vez solo se debía a que era mi creador y le debía toda mi devoción y lealtad.

\- No pensé que fueras tan cobarde Yue, darte por vencido al primer rechazo… tanto Clow como Sakura estarían decepcionados de ti.

\- Ya cállate. Clow murió y Sakura sigue siendo una niña para mí, no quiero que se hable más de esto…

\- Eres un cobarde y miedoso – repitió Kerberos sin piedad alguna.

\- Iré a ver a Sakura y le diré que estoy bien, me sentaré con los Kinomoto como si nada hubiese pasado, dejaré que Yukito vea a Touya y hable con él, ¿Qué más quieres?

\- Que lo intentes una vez más.

\- No.

\- No me iré de aquí hasta que lo prometas.

\- Estás siendo demasiado entrometido, soy un guardián como tú, pero también soy el juez final de las cartas, quien decide quien es apto o no para ser el próximo dueño…

\- Y también eres Yukito Tsukishiro, un conejo tonto que se rinde fácilmente.

\- Haré que te comas esas palabras peluche odioso, iré a ver a Sakura y veré que sucede… no puedo decir más.

\- Eso es más que suficiente para mí, entonces me voy y le diré a Sakura que irás mas tarde a verla.

Con eso, Kero desapareció rápidamente por el cielo y le otorgó un momento de paz a Yue. El guardián lunar estaba enfadado por la manera en como había sido manipulado por Kerberos, pero dentro de él sabía que debía hablar con Touya e intentarlo una vez más. Yue quiso regresar a casa lo más pronto posible, desplegó sus alas y se elevó algunos centímetros del suelo, pero inmediatamente estas desaparecieron haciendo que cayera de rodillas sobre el suelo de la terraza. Yue se llevó una mano al pecho, su respiración estaba agitada, se sentía débil, transformarse en Yukito siempre le costaba mucha energía extra, pero no había sentido esto desde la vez que casi desaparece. Aun así, concentró la magia que pudo para volver a transformarse y Yukito pudo ponerse de pie, recoger sus cosas y bajar las escaleras en silencio, pero su expresión mostraba preocupación.

Al llegar la noche, Yukito tocó el timbre de la casa de los Kinomoto, en donde lo recibieron con la alegría de siempre. Sakura lo abrazó y lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa para cenar con todos, su padre había preparado una deliciosa comida especialmente para él, porque Sakura le comentó que no se había sentido bien esos días, los tres estaban en la mesa, pero Touya no aparecía, en parte deseaba no verlo, no estaba preparado para eso, pero al escuchar la puerta y ruidos provenientes del corredor, el corazón le dio un salto. El joven entró y saludó a todos, no le dijo nada en especial a Yukito, cosa que agradeció, y solo colocó un pastel en medio de la mesa para que fuera el postre de aquella noche. La velada fue muy agradable, el padre de Sakura fue el que hablo más y los demás se limitaron a responder frases cortas, pero al momento de sacar el pastel de la caja, la tranquilidad de Yuki se le vino abajo al notar que Touya había comprado su pastel favorito. El lo miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Te quedarás a dormir Yuki? – pregunto el señor Kinomoto.

\- ¡Di que sí! ¡Mañana es feriado y podríamos planear un día de campo! ¡O tal vez ir a la playa con todos! – dijo Sakura emocionada.

\- Esa sería una muy buena idea, supongo que no trabajas mañana Touya…

\- Pues no, tengo el día libre – dijo el joven tranquilamente.

\- No sé si debería, he faltado unos días a la universidad y tengo algunos deberes extra. Además, no quisiera estorbar en su paseo familiar – dijo Yukito educadamente.

\- No lo harás, y te quedarás a pasar la noche. Iré a preparar el futón – dijo Touya de repente y se puso de pie.

La propuesta dejó confundido al joven, y mientras Sakura y su padre planificaban el paseo a la playa, Yukito no podía sentirse para nada cómodo con la forma en como había ocurrido todo. ¿Y que se proponía Touya al querer que pasara la noche con él? Yukito ayudó a lavar los platos, temeroso de que llegase el momento de estar a solas con el hermano de Sakura, con cada ruido proveniente de las escaleras sentía que su corazón latía más rápido. Hasta que llegó el momento en que el moreno bajó al fin y todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Yukito lo siguió sin dejar de sentirse incómodo, ¿acaso creía que las cosas seguirían como siempre y ellos seguirían siendo solo amigos? Touya sacó un pijama extra para él y dejó que entrase primero al baño para que se diera una ducha antes de dormir. Yukito lo obedeció en silencio, estuvo bajo el agua lo más que pudo y luego se quedó a solas en la habitación mientras el joven tenía su tiempo en la ducha. ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿acaso ser Yue y escaparse por la ventana? Pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, se quedó sentado sobre la cama hasta que Touya apareció con la toalla enrollada en la cintura mientras se secaba el cabello.

\- Touya yo… creo que no debería estar aquí – dijo Yukito tímidamente.

\- Si eso crees, entonces sal por la ventana como planeabas hacer. Quiero ver como sales volando de aquí… Yue.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Desde cuando los ojos de Yuki son tan claros? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?

\- Estás equivocado…

\- Tú y yo estamos conectados por un vinculo especial, desde el momento en que compartí mi energía contigo de alguna forma sé como estás siempre. Abajo eras Yuki pero el que está conmigo ahora es Yue – dijo Touya acercándose a él y empujándolo contra la cama – Quiero conocer más este lado tuyo… y vas a aparecer quieras o no -. Su voz era diferente, Yukito luchaba por no perder el control, no sabía lo que se proponía Touya y porqué exigía tanto la presencia de Yue, pero el moreno lo tenía acorralado contra la cama y sus labios iban acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

\- Ya basta Touya, ya me lo dejaste claro una vez. No me tortures así -. Pero el joven lo ignoró y robó aquellos labios para besarlos profundamente. El corazón de Yukito se agitó con fuerza, intentó apartarlo, pero Touya sujetó con fuerza sus manos y no liberó sus labios hasta quedarse casi sin aire.

\- Yue… aparece por favor – su voz sonaba a súplica cosa que Yuki no podía entender.

\- No, suéltame Touya. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Tú no sientes nada por mí! ¡Dijiste que no podías tener nada conmigo! – dijo Yuki desesperado, intentando liberarse.

Touya introdujo sus manos debajo del pijama de Yuki y empezó a acariciarlo, pero esto no duró mucho porque rápidamente buscó su cuello y lo mordió suavemente, sus caricias eran cada vez mas bruscas al punto de hacer que Yuki forcejeara nuevamente con él. No, no era el Touya que conocía, no era la manera en como había deseado que pasara esto, y al sentir la presión de la pierna del moreno contra su miembro sintió temor, el suficiente para que fuese envuelto por una suave luz y dejara el paso a Yue, quería saber porque lo llamaba a cada instante.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – fue la fría pregunta de Yue mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Yuki y tú creen que soy un idiota ¿no? Aun no era el momento, yo tampoco lo quiero así, pero carajos… no tengo otra opción. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo Yue?

\- No tengo la menor idea.

\- ¿Siempre tienes esa mirada que parece congelar todo a su alrededor? Veamos si puedo derretir ese tempano de hielo que eres…

Yue iba a sonreír burlonamente ante aquello, pero al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que se había vuelto Touya y de las energías que recuperó con el tiempo, sintió que no solo Yukito si no él mismo se encontraba totalmente bajo el poder de Touya. El moreno no fue nada paciente con Yue, inmediatamente le arrancó la ropa y para controlar aquellos forcejeos besó y mordió sus labios hasta dejarlos ardiendo. Yue nunca había sentido aquellas cosas, no podía creer que estaba siendo forzado por el hermano de Sakura, lo peor era que se encontraba tan débil como para cambiar de forma y menos huir de él. Touya no esperó más, lo sujetó fuerte de los cabellos, viendo como una cascada plateada caía por su mano, y lo obligó a quedar boca abajo mientras con una extraña desesperación buscaba la manera de tenerlo quieto y encontrar aquel lugar tan preciado.

\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¿Te das cuenta que Yukito está sintiendo todo esto? – dijo Yue con voz ahogada.

\- El sabrá perdonarme… y de ti, no espero nada – respondió fríamente Touya antes de penetrarlo a la fuerza y hacer que Yue se aferre a las sábanas por el intenso dolor que sintió al ser embestido sin preparación alguna. Touya no se detuvo a pesar de las palabras de Yue, lo penetró a pesar de los gemidos de dolor y no paró hasta terminar dentro de él, hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Yue estremecerse y luego quedar recostado en la cama sin moverse. Touya se apartó de él y se recostó a su lado, todo había sido rápido y a lo bruto, Yue había caído exhausto por todo aquello y ahora se encontraba inconsciente sobre la cama, su respiración débil le indicaba que se había desmayado por el dolor ocasionado. Lo único que hizo Touya fue pasar los dedos por aquella mejilla tan blanca como la luna, su expresión cambió totalmente y solo se limitó a sentarse sobre la cama y llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

Continuará…


End file.
